


inconceivable

by tothefoolswhodream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Grape - Freeform, Offices, Rhyming, Sort of random, The Princess Bride References, snowcone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothefoolswhodream/pseuds/tothefoolswhodream
Summary: Hux notices that Ben is more reasonable in company meetings when Rey is there as well. Hux starts planning things. Shenanigans ensue.~in which princess bride references abound~
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	inconceivable

Everyone in the Rebel Alliance office knew that Ben Solo was an Asshole™. Every Friday, when it came time for the weekly office-wide meetings, Ben would stalk in five minutes to four, and slammed his files down on the desk as he prepared to lead the meeting.

Hux, one of the only - no, the only - punctual person in that office, was usually privy to many rants, which always consisted of Ben griping about the tardiness of the others. The others would always be laughing as they came in, chatting amongst themselves, usually five minutes late. Coffees and doughnuts were frequently being snacked upon. Ben just glared at them all as they sat down and prepared for the meeting.

It was an evening in early May, and Solo had been muttering about Poe’s propensity for rhyming the content on the slides. Normally, Solo would send his notes to Poe, and Poe would create the presentation for him in time for the meeting. 

“‘The Rebel Alliance Printing Company donates to charity abundantly,’” Ben read aloud. “DAMNIT! Dameron, I told you to STOP RHYMING. I mean it!”

“Anybody want a peanut?” Poe looked around, smiling widely.

Rose burst out cackling, while the others looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh. Hux’s face matched the shade of a tomato and Kaydel’s shoulders were shaking. Finn was biting his finger, eyes squeezed shut. 

“Sorry I’m late!” squeaked a British voice as a slim woman ran into the room, her billowing yellow blouse tucked into a white skirt. 

Ben looked up and his jaw dropped, his hands hanging limply at his sides. The woman didn’t notice, as she sat down, pulling a notebook out of her small bag.

However, Hux did notice. He cleared his throat, quickly snapping Ben out of his trance. “Solo, this is Rey Johnson, the new IT employee,” he said in his formal voice.

“I do not tolerate tardiness in my meetings,” Ben said, but his voice was devoid of all malice. Poe looked at Hux, shooting a knowing smile at him from across the table. 

Ben turned back to the presentation, his anger at Poe completely forgotten.

\---===+===---

_It seems our Benny Boy has a crush_ , Poe’s chat to the GroupMe that night read. 

_Rey had such a good effect on him,_ Rose agreed.

_Did you hear him say “We now have a deal with the great author Qui Gon Jinn. His books definitely don’t get thrown in a trash bin.” HE DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE_ , Phasma added.

_We should put Rey in every meeting once he starts getting pissed,_ Hux typed in.

_Definitely_ , Poe responded.

_Let’s call it Order 66_ , Finn said.

_We need code names,_ Rose added.

\---===+===---

Order 66 went into effect the very next Monday morning. Of course, Hux felt a little bit of remorse at wasting Rey’s time in meetings she knew nothing about, but he felt like it was for the sanity of everyone else, so that guilt left quickly.

“Armitage Hux,” Ben Solo growled from the front of the room.

“Yes sir,” Hux responded, sitting up straight.

“It has come to my attention that the request to buy the First Order publishing company has been approved.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Why has the paperwork not been signed?” Ben asked, a vein bulging in his neck.

“Sir, we barely received the paperwork yesterday,” Hux responded carefully.

“I believe all that paperwork needed was your signature, Hux.”

“Yes. But if you remember, I also had to-”

“I wasn’t aware that signing a piece of paper took _that long_ , Hux.”

“Of course it doesn’t take that long, but right now our priority is to-”

“Hux, this deal will cement that we will now become one of the largest publishing companies in THE ENTIRE NATION!”

“It can surely wait a day.” Hux’s phone vibrated. He glanced down.

_Order 66?_ The message from Finn read. Hux typed a quick thumbs up emoji.

Hux didn’t have to face much more yelling because within a couple minutes, Rey flew through the door.

“Yes?” she asked. “Did you have a problem with the computers?”

Ben looked at her blankly, but it was quickly replaced by something else. Hux could have sworn it was heart eyes.

Hux smiled at Finn across the table. This plan was so going to work.

\---===+===---

It had been almost two months of using Rey as their personal shield from Ben the Asshole™. It had been going swimmingly, and Ben was such an angel now when Rey was around. Hux was extremely pleased with both his matchmaking skills and his ability to get out of trouble with Ben.

It was a hot Monday morning in the middle of summer, and tensions were running high. Ben was not the only one annoyed with every living being that walked in front of him.

“‘This month, we are releasing two new novels. Sadly, neither of them are about waffles,’” Ben read aloud. Everyone paused as they observed Ben processing what he just said out loud.

“I gotta say, I was pretty proud of that one myself. I love waffles,” Poe sighed. Ben glared at him, his face growing red and his mouth pressed into a tight line.

“That Solo, he can fuss,” Finn groaned.

“Fuss, fuss, I think he like to scream at us,” Poe responded.

“Probably he means no harm,” Rose chimed in.

“He’s really very short on charm,” Hux sighed.

“Poe, are there rocks ahead?” Finn asked.

“If there are, we’ll all be dead.” Poe pretended to collapse dramatically.

“DAMERON!” Ben screamed. Hux was fairly certain his mug rattled on the table. “WILL YOU EVER LEARN TO GROW UP?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Poe said, pretending to think.

Hux closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. “Finn, I think you better go get the missus.”

Ben’s laser stare turned to Hux. Hux jumped when he realized he said it out loud. Finn slipped out the door to go get Rey.

“The _what_?” he asked slowly.

Hux laughed nervously. “Well, you see, we have many different nicknames around here for different people, and-”

“Is that the missus?” Ben asked, pointing to the door as Rey walked in, Finn at her side.

Hux nodded weakly.

“So you call her my missus?” Ben asked, his tone a little bit quieter.

Hux nodded again.

“I guess the joke is on you,” Ben responded, before walking over in a couple of strides and kissing Rey.

Everyone’s jaw dropped, especially when Rey responded in kind, as if they had done this a dozen times before.

“Wait, have you been dating?!” Poe cried.

“I can’t believe it!” Finn jumped up and down as Rose squealed.

However, they got no response from the two people eagerly making out in the doorway.

“Well, we should probably leave before they get naked,” Poe commented after a couple of minutes. Everyone nodded in agreement, and filed out. 

Even if Ben was a whole lot more distracted with Rey around, it was better than him being an Asshole™, Hux thought.

**Author's Note:**

> From Reylo Prompts on Twitter  
> CC: "Hux notices that Ben is more reasonable in company meetings when Rey is there as well. Hux starts inviting IT employee Rey to meetings completely out of her knowledge scope. The ruse is discovered when Ben is having a fit and overhears Hux ask Poe to 'go get the missus'."
> 
> Comments! Kudos! 
> 
> Find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/anexcitablehis1)


End file.
